LIZZIE!
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: Chapter 2 is uploaded! Why would the Guidance Counselor suddenly want to talk to Lizzie? Could it possibly have anything to do with extra curricular activitys? Please RR!
1. Guidance Counselor

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lizzie McGuire show, anything pertaining to it, or any of the characters.

"The guidance counselor asked to see me later today" Lizzie informed Gordo and Miranda as they were sitting down at lunch.

"What about?" Miranda asked.

Gordo looked at her in interest.

"I don't know. Our second year of high school and suddenly the guidance counselor wants to see me. I cannot imagine what she wants," Lizzie answered.

Miranda shrugged and ran her fingers through her, now chin length, dyed brown hair. "Who knows?"

Gordo shook his head and glanced around the cafeteria. "Did you do anything?"

Lizzie stared at him. "Of course I didn't do anything."

"Well, I'm just trying to figure out why she would want to see you" Gordo said in defense.

"I know. I'm sorry, Gordo" Lizzie answered.

"It's okay, Lizzie"

"Besides, the principal would have called you in if you were in trouble" Miranda reminded her.

The bell rang, signaling their next class.

"I guess I'll find out soon enough" Lizzie said as she stood up and shrugged on her jacket.

As an afterthought, she reached back and pulled her long, blonde hair out of her jacket collar.

"Bye, guys" she said and headed out of the cafeteria.

"Bye, Lizzie" they answered.

After she finished her classes, Lizzie headed for the Guidance Counselors office.

Stepping in front of the door to her office, Lizzie took a deep breath and turned the knob.

When she entered, the Guidance Counselor, Ms. Star, looked up and smiled. "Hello, Ms. McGuire. Come in and sit down."

"Hi, Ms. Star" Lizzie said as she took a seat in front of the desk.

"How are you?" Ms. Star asked her.

"I'm fine, but I'll be better when I know what this is about" Lizzie admitted nervously.

"Don't worry, Ms. McGuire. Nothing's really wrong" Ms. Star reassured her.

"Then why did you call me in?" Lizzie asked her.

"I was looking through your folder, and I noticed that you have not participated in any extracurricular activity's since you came to high school. And I see that your friends, Mr. Gordon and Ms. Sanchez have each joined a club. Mr. Gordon is in Photography club and Ms. Sanchez is in Drama club. I was wondering why you haven't joined anything," Ms. Star informed her.

Lizzie shifted nervously in her seat. "I know that they've joined clubs, but I haven't found one that I want to join yet."

"Well, I just called you in here to strongly suggest that you do join a club immediately. It won't look very good on your college applications if you have no extracurricular activity's to put down" Ms. Star said firmly.

Lizzie gulped. "All right, Ms. Star. I'll look into it."

"Thank you. You may go now, Ms. McGuire."

"Thank you. Goodbye" Lizzie said and then left. 

Miranda and Gordo were waiting for her outside on the school steps.

They jumped up when she came out.

"What did she want?" They asked in one breath.

"She told me that I really need to get involved in some kind of club or other school activity" Lizzie told them.

"Well, that's not bad. I like Drama club" Miranda told her.

"And I really like my Photography club" Gordo said.

"Maybe I could join one of your clubs" Lizzie told them.

Miranda frowned. "Sorry, we're not taking anyone right now."

Lizzie frowned and turned to Gordo. "What about your club?"

"We're full too" Gordo replied.

"Well, I guess I'll go to the office and ask which clubs are still admitting people.

A few minutes later, Lizze came back outside with a horrified expression on her face.

"What is it, Lizzie?" Her friends asked.

"They said that the only club or activity group still taking people are the cheerleaders, and that they're having this years tryouts in a couple of weeks.

Miranda winced. "I guess you'll have to be a cheerleader."

Gordo laughed and grabbed Lizzie's arm. "If you wane tomake it then you had better start practicing."

Lizzie sighed and headed down the steps muttering, "Cheerleading!"

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Should I continue with this? Please leave a review and let me know. Please keep all review G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	2. Party Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lizzie McGuire show, movie, books, or any of its products.

A/N: Here's an update! Remember to REVIEW!

"So, how are you going to practice? Like, who are you going to practice with?" Miranda asked Lizzie.

Lizzie groaned and racked her fingers through her hair. "I have no idea."

"Well, there is no way that I can help you. If it was a dancing thing, then I could help you. But a cheerleading thing, no way." Miranda said with a disappointed expression.

"Ugh!" Lizzie growled and put her head in her hands.

"Well, let's not think about it right this second. Let's talk about your birthday." Miranda suggested.

Lizzie brightened considerably. "My sweet 16! It's going to be totally cool. Mom said I could have a party and invite all of my friends."

"Sweet!" Miranda exclaimed.

"No pun intended?" Lizzie asked with a giggle.

Miranda just laughed. "So, what are the party plans? Your birthdays in a week."

"I know! Mom and I are working on the plans. I think it's going to be a pink theme. Like pink napkins, pink tablecloth, and a cake with pink flowers. You get the picture."

"That's sounds good. Is the party going to have a theme besides that?" Miranda asked.

"I don't think so. I think it's just going to be a regular party. Like you just come in regular clothes, dance, and eat cake."

"Open presents." Miranda said.

"Yep. Speaking of, have you gotten my present yet?" Lizzie said with raised eyebrows and a big grin.

"Of course."

"What is it?" Lizzie asked gleefully.

"You try this every year and this year I'm going to give you the same answer, I'm not telling you." Miranda said with a triumphant look.

"Has Gordo gotten my birthday present yet?" Lizzie asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." Miranda answered.

"Hmm, I wonder what he's going to buy. Probably a book, or something studious." Lizzie said with a laugh.

"Probably. He buys you studious presents every year." Miranda said.

"So, do you want to work on the guest list for the party?"

"Sure. But mom has to look it over and approve everyone on the list." Lizzie answered.

"Okay. Let's get to work."

"Okay. How about Veruca?"

"That's good."

**Toon Lizzie: **Does a little dance. _"This party is going to be so cool._ _I'm going to be_ _sixteen!"_

A/N: What did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!****


End file.
